The objective of the proposed project (to reduce the stress of being in the dual role of parent and worker by providing parent training materials through the work place) will be achieved in two stages. Two parent training components--Encouragement/Instruction and Discipline/Limit-Setting--will be developed to add to the Phase I Problem-Solving component. The package will include a videotape, instructional manual, and audiocassette for each component. One complete package will be developed for parents of children ages 2- 5 and 6-10. During Year 2, two independent studies will be carried out to evaluate the most effective methods for presentation and marketing of the package: 120 parents of preschool and school-age children will be assigned to one of three conditions, including a waiting- list control, to evaluate the best order of component presentation; 120 parents of preschool and school-age children will assess the best method for presentation: videotaped package alone or with a discussion group. Analyses will be made of order, presentation, and age effects and pre-post comparisons of reported child problems, stress, and global satisfaction. National marketing to Employee Assistance Programs, small employers, and family service and support groups will be developed.